<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diversify? How about you go ALL IN on me by tinklytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174458">Diversify? How about you go ALL IN on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea'>tinklytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Stock Market, puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, you're advised to have a portfolio of 60% index funds and 40% bonds, but it's OK to go 100% deep into this warm, wet equity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diversify? How about you go ALL IN on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M][script offer] Diversify? How about you go ALL IN on me [humor][shitpost][puns][stock market][creampie][dirty talk]</p><p>Aren't you done looking at those stock charts already?</p><p>You've been staring at them for hours. You even brought a laptop to bed so you could look at them. They can't be THAT interesting, can they? Just put your laptop away and get some rest. The market's not going to crash while you're getting a good night's sleep.</p><p>Besides, I want some attention too.</p><p>Yeah, I do. You've been so busy with your day trades and your stock charts that you've been ignoring me. I walked past you earlier wearing barely anything at all and you didn't even notice. </p><p>What do I have to do to get your attention? Just looking sexy didn't work. Putting my arms around you and acting affectionate didn't work -- you barely paid attention to me when I tried it earlier. Do I have to literally throw myself at you and beg? Or should I pin you to the bed and talk dirty to get you to listen to me?</p><p>Or maybe... maybe I should talk dirty to you in a language you can understand?</p><p>Hmm? What's that? What's my hand doing? I'm just checking your lap. I was concerned your thighs might have gotten burned from holding a warm laptop for so long.</p><p>Well, your thighs seem fine. They're not too warm. Maybe if I check a little higher... OH!</p><p>Is this Amazon's stock price in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? Corporate earnings must be coming up, because I'm feeling some above-average volume all of a sudden.</p><p>Come on, put away your laptop. I need to slide your boxers down and check your portfolio. </p><p>Oh, it looks like you've built up quite the long position. Are you expecting a lot of upward momentum in the near future? I can feel your price action consolidating in my hand. </p><p>I could play with it. I could hold it and stroke it and just SQUEEZE it until you explode for me like stock prices after a dovish Federal Reserve meeting.</p><p>But I know you. You wouldn't be satisfied with just a handjob. You want something a lot more... intimate. After all, if you came from just my hand, you'd be expiring out-of-the-money like a cheap option. No... I know you want to cum inside me, and you want me to make your cum disappear faster than an uncomfortable question at one of Tesla's corporate conference calls.</p><p>How do you want it? Do you want to cum in my mouth? Do you want me to build up your position slowly with my lips and tongue and fingers? I could just go slowly, teasing your tip until you've built up so much volume and liquidity for me. Or I could just go hard and fast, like you're trading options on expiration day and you need to unload in a hurry. </p><p>And my mouth can take you deep. My throat's like a delta 90 option -- it's going to make you finish deep in the money. You can hold my head to lock in profits while you unload that big, heavy position of yours down my throat and into my belly. </p><p>No? Ohhh... you want my pussy. Well, I like it better there too. Watch me, baby. Watch me lean back and spread my legs for you. And... you know what? I'm going to spread something else too. I'm going to spread it with my fingers. </p><p>Look at it, honey. It's hungry for you. It's hungry for your cock. I need you to fill it for me. Fill my pussy like it's a market order on a high-volume trading day. </p><p>Please? Please fill me. Yeah, that's it. Get between my spread legs. It's not a butterfly spread, but if you get right in the middle you can unload for max profit. </p><p>Push it in me. I know I'm tight, but you have to push through resistance like a stock that's moving to all-time highs. Come on. Fill my pussy. I know I'm tighter than Apple's bid/ask spread, but you can do it. Just push it in. Think about how tight I'll be around your cock. Think about how good I can squeeze around you with every thrust. Just push it all the way into me...!</p><p>Oh yes. You're inside me. Give me a second to get used to the size... you're bigger than the open interest on triple witching day. </p><p>...alright, I think I'm ready. Come on, give it to me. I want you to use my pussy and pump me full of your nut. Give it to me. I want you to unload your whole position in my tight little pussy like you're going all cash. </p><p>Oh yeah, that's it. Use that cunt. Use it like you own it. Yeah, baby, own my little pussy. Own it like a long term investment. You don't need a balance sheet to tell you how good my pussy's fundamentals are. </p><p>I want you to cum inside me. Just fill me up with your spunk until it leaks out. Fuck my pussy until it's earned your cum. I want you to use it until it's more fucked than Tesla's financial statements. I want you to make a mess inside me. Make it more messy than the yield curve.</p><p>Are you getting close? That's it. I'm gonna wrap my legs around you. Yeah, you're not getting away. You're going to cum deep inside me. My pussy's like an iron condor: you better not finish outside it. </p><p>That's it, I can feel you twitching inside me. You're going to cum, aren't you? Give it all to me. Give it up like you sold naked calls and they expired in the money. Fuck all your sperm into my pretty little pussy.</p><p>Can you feel my pussy clenching around you? I'm going to cum too. I'm going to squeeze your dick like my pussy's the tightest chart pattern you've ever seen, and I want you to explode for me. </p><p>I'm going to cum on your cock. I'm going to cum for you. Cum for me, honey. Make a mess in my fertile little pussy. Cum for me. Cum for me!</p><p>(orgasm, yay)</p><p>...oh, that was good. I really needed that. That was more fun and more dirty than buying put options in a market crash. </p><p>Aww, I'm sorry, did you want me to stop making stock market puns now that you've finished? (giggles)</p><p>Well, I'm pretty worn out after that anyways. I'm ready to sleep for real. </p><p>Oh, and you better not be messing around with the stock market first thing in the morning. If I wake up and find you checking your charts before breakfast, I'm going to suck your cock for the entire first hour that the market's open. Good luck focusing on your trades then!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>